plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Dragon Zombie
(shrinks into oblivion) |first seen =Dark Ages - Night 20 or Arthur's Challenge |flavor text = Imp Zombie knows he's too old to wear a dragon costume like a kid on Halloween. But he doesn't care. Let the others judge. His spirit animal is a dragon, and he feels closer to his true self when he's dressed like this. }} Imp Dragon Zombie is the eleventh zombie encountered in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is an Imp dressed like a dragon and behaves like a normal Imp, except he's immune to all fire damage, which includes explosives like Cherry Bomb. Unlike most Zombies, his only appearances are in the boss fight and endless zone of his world. Almanac Entry Overview Imp Dragon Zombie absorbs 190 damage per shot. He changes appearance once absorbing 95 damage per shot before dying at 190 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Player's House: Piñata Party *Lost City : Premium Plant Quest: Hot Date Step 3 *Dark Ages: Night 20, Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party and Arena *Modern Day: Days 4, 12, 29, 33 and 42 *Arena: Fire Peashooter's Tournament ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' *Dark Ages - Dark Ages - Ultimate Challenge *Modern Day - Modern Day - Day 26 Strategies Imp Dragon Zombies are spawned during the battle with Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Dark Dragon and also appear in Arthur's Challenge and Modern Day. Due to having an immunity to explosions (Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb) and fire projectiles such as a fire peas, you will need to kill this zombie quickly when spawned from Dr. Zomboss by using Fume-shrooms or Pea-nuts. Avoid using Snapdragons and Torchwoods against this Imp, as they deal no damage against him. It is recommended to use non-fire plants and Plant Food on your Winter Melons to destroy these types in groups. So far, Imp Dragon Zombie is immune to the attacks of the following plants: *Snapdragon *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Torchwood *Fire Peashooter *Pepper-pult *Peas that pass through Torchwood (fire peas of any kind) *Lava Guava *Jack O' Lantern *Grapeshot's explosion (but not the bouncing grapes) *Wasabi Whip *Explode-O-Nut *Bombegranate (but not the seeds it leaves behind) *Hot Date *Pepper-mint *Pyre Vine *Pyro-shroom *Dragonfruit *Match Flower *Firebloom Queen Gallery Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Чертёнок-дракон.png|HD Imp Dragon Zombie Jalapeno vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Jalapeno's fire Snapdragon vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Snapdragon's fire Fire Peashooter Trail Immunity.jpg|Immune to Fire Peashooter's fire trail Lava Guava Immunity 1.jpg|Immune to Lava Guava's lava cracks Lava Guava Immunity 2.jpg|Immune to Lava Guava's lava tile Jack O Lantern vs. Imp Dragon.jpg|Immune to Jack O Lantern's fire Wasabi Whip Immunity 1.jpg|Immune to Wasabi Whip's attack Wasabi Whip Immunity 2.jpg|Immune to Wasabi Whip's Plant Food effect Defeated Imp Dragon.jpg|Dead Imp Dragon Zombie Dark imp dragon.png|Hypnotized Imp Dragon Zombie 1280x720-qzr.jpg|Imp Dragon Zombie without its arm 1impdragons_lostcity.PNG|Imp Dragon Zombies in Lost City ZOMBIEDARKIMPDRAGONGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Imp Dragon Zombie assets and sprites Trivia *If an Imp Dragon Zombie is killed by Lightning Reed or Magnifying Grass' Plant Food, it will not get electrocuted; instead, its head disappears. **Even though lightning reed is considered a plant that scorches zombies (He, Cherry Bomb, and Jalapeno are mentioned in the "Burn Zombies to Ash" quest), the Imp dragon is not immune to him. **Similarly, even though the lightning reed and the magnifying grass technically use a heat-based attack from high-intensity electricity flow and light beams, the imp dragon is somehow immune to, or at least does not resist the attacks. Though it can be argued that the temperature was far higher in single concentrations than plants like Snapdragon for the fire-proof costume to be able to resist them. *Imp Dragon Zombies and Yeti Imps are the only imps that have an elemental resistance. Imp dragons are immune to flame attacks, and yeti imps are resistant to freeze effects, though other effects of ice-based plants take place normally. *Imp Dragon Zombie and Lost Guide Zombie are the only non Zombots to only appear in one level of their main world. See Also *Imp *Zombot Dark Dragon Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Imps Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies